Storm Hawks Order of the Phoenix
by ponylkb
Summary: In the aftermath of Cyclonis's return signs of war are begining to show as disappearances and destrustion starts to plage a denying Atmos but in the mist of the darkening times the Storm Hawks may find the key to Cyclonis's defeat in her past. Number 5
1. Chapter 1

They both stood, weapons at the ready after hearing that terrible voice. Cedric barely had time to turn his head to Aerrow before the fatal serpent green curse hit him. Soon Master Cyclonis stood triumphant and reborn.

Aerrow woke with a horrible start, short of breath and sweating. All around him was not that haunting graveyard but merely his dark, peaceful and normal room aboard the Condor. Forcing himself calm over the recurring flashback he picked up one of his blades from his bedside cabinet and lit the tip with the lumos spell in order to see his wristwatch. It was late, everyone else would be asleep he though and made his mind up. It would be another sleepless night.

Walking through the silent Condor, which was quietly circling an uninhabited Terra, Aerrow had to use his blades to light the way down the darkened corridors. He soon made his way out onto the launch runway. This was were he had been coming on many nights since the tournament months ago. Kept up by what happened in the graveyard Aerrow used these nights to go over why Cyclonis had stayed secret about her return and what she could be planning now. His arm tensed with the now ever present burning from his scar where blood had been forcibly taken in the sickening resurrection.

He hadn't been there long when a voice called out his name from behind made him turn around. It was Ace emerging from the dimly lit hanger.

"Can't sleep again?" He asked.

"Just needed some air" Aerrow replied. Ace nodded, in a way that said he didn't buy it.

"Flashback?" He questioned with a look of worry he'd been wearing for a while. Aerrow shrugged.

"It's fine, how'd you know I was here?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Ace shrugged.

"You're not the only one who comes out here to think" He replied, staring out and the calm, clear autumn night.  
>"I don't understand why she hasn't..." Aerrow began.<p>

"Announced her return, tried to take over" Ace finished. "She won't do that, not until she can succeed in something big but, its starting to look like the first time she rose to power" He finished. Aerrow shivered a little, half at the fact the Cyclonis could somehow keep returning, stronger with every attempt but mostly at the chill he hadn't noticed come in.

"It's getting cold" He said, shivering again despite the heavy hooded jumper he was wearing over his t shirt and trousers. Ace nodded.

"Weren't suppose to be this cold" He added with a shiver of his own.

It was the flickering of the lights at the very end of the runway that first made Aerrow suspect something was up. Just as he was about to dismiss it as merely faulty when the next set of lights flickered as well. Ace by this point had noticed. "I though Junko had just changed those?" He questioned.

"He did" Aerrow replied, getting more tense as the next set of lights also flickered. What they didn't immediately see was the reason why the lights were flickering and eventually turning off was down to a coating of ice forming over the glass. It was only when the air around their mouths was visible from the cold and not only the lights, but the metal of the runway itself begin to cover in ice did Ace seem to become fearful.

"Have you got your blades?" He asked in a whisper, as if he feared someone would hear him. Aerrow, who was staring at the ice as it covered more and more of the metal, nodded as he pulled them out.

"What's going on?" He asked. Before Ace could reply he got his answer as two dark figures, ragged and hooded that seemed to be gliding through the air emerged into view.

"Dementors" Ace answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Aerrow could feel the air get even colder as the two Dementors, which looked like hooded rags with torn pieces of cloth rippling behind as if underwater with skeleton hands stick out, came closer. They were circling as if the could sense a presence but not see them.

"What are they?" Aerrow asked.

"Trouble and there's only one way to stop them, the patronus spell." He said turning to Aerrow who grew a little fearful.

"I've only read that one, look out!" He called as one of the Dementors swooped in, passing between them. As it did so Aerrow got the strangest sensation of something being sucked out of him and suddenly feeling an unhappiness. Turning to face the hanger to see where it had gone Aerrow racked his brain for the spell and what he had to do. Backing up a little he nearly slipped on the ice as he and Ace search for any movement, but it was hard to see the dark figures in the near pitch black, with only the hanger lights and Aerrow's blades giving any visibility.

Another flash of cloak whipped past separating them as Ace jumped back, towards the runway's edge. Slipping on the ice he fell to the frozen floor as one of the Dementors swept in again and hovered over him, seemingly causing something to be sucked out of him. Aerrow knew there wasn't much time as he pointed his blades. "Expecto patronum" He called out, hoping he had done it right. He was rewarded with a foggy white shield that seemed to shoot out and deflect the Dementor away. Ace sat up, pale and a little shaky.

"That won't be enough to stop it and there's the other one" He said and not sooner that the words had left his mouth did Aerrow feel cold and unhappiness again as he wheeled round to find himself being grabbed by the throat by a skeleton hand and being lifted off the ground till he was level with the Dementors head. At once he could feel cold despair linger and the sucking sensation start, but there was something new. As he began blacking out from the combination of being held by he throat and the coldness the Dementor was producing, Aerrow started to hear a woman screaming. It was this that snapped him into action as he managed to snap the one blade he had managed to hold onto up and strike the Dementor.

As he was released from its grip, Aerrow saw the other Dementor swoop in again at Ace. As he hit the floor Aerrow rolled under the Dementor as it recovered from its blow and begin to draw near him again. From where he was sat Aerrow pointed his blade again.

"Expecto patronum!" He shouted. He felt his blade vibrate slightly as a bright white light erupted from the blade's tip, knocking the first Dementor flying into the darkness before proceeding to do the same to the other. A few moments passed as Aerrow and Ace caught their breaths. The ice had melted as quickly as it had appeared giving the sign that the Dementors had gone. In their place however, just at the end of the runway, Aerrow's patronus was still there and was no longer a simple blast of bright white energy. It was a shimmering white hawk.

It was a beautiful sight as it lit up the edge of the runway in an almost welcoming and warm light. Managing to stand, through finding himself a little wobbly Aerrow stared amazed at the sight.

"A full body patronus" Ace said, half laughing and half relieved as he too slowly stood up and steadied himself. "It takes a different form for each sorcerer" He added, the hawk finally fading away.

There was the the sudden sound of running which made them both turn back to the hanger, to see the other Storm Hawks all in their sleepwear but with their weapons come to a halt at the start of the runway. They hadn't realise what a racket they'd been making as Piper lowered her staff as she looked around for the threat before turning back to them.

"What is going on?" Was all she could ask.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning dawned bright and crisp. Aboard the Condor all the Storm Hawks were gathered in the bridge listening to what happened the previous night.

"But what are Dementors?" Junko asked.

"They guard Askaban which the Ministry of Magic uses as a prison, or they are suppose to anyway" Ace explained. "But there a horrible bunch, they feed on memories but only the happy ones and can leave people with only their worst, it can drive people mad" He added worryingly.

"So that screaming I heard..?" Aerrow asked. Ace nodded "They force people to relive them too" He answered. Aerrow thought for a moment of what the screaming could be but he had probably already guessed, it was his mother being murdered. "But it's not the worst thing about them" Ace continued grimly.

"It isn't?" Stork asked, who by this point was a paler shade of green than normal. Ace took a breath before continuing.

"If a Dementor lifts back its hood and they lean in, they perform what's called a Dementors kiss where they, suck out your soul" Ace finished, looking very solemn. Stork looked on the verge of collapsing when Finn spoke up.

"If there meant to be at this prison, why were they here last night?" He asked. Ace could only shake his head but Piper answered. "I've read that the Ministry controls them, maybe their losing their touch" She added the last part with a hint of annoyance towards the Ministry.

The sound of flapping wings halted the conversation as they all turned to one of the open windows to see a owl swoop in and drop a letter before perching on the window ledge. "Is it from Hogwarts?" Piper asked Aerrow who was picking it up, as Hogwarts was the only place they knew that delivered messages this way.

"No, it's from the Ministry" Aerrow replied darkly, as he opened and read the letter. "Cornelius wants to see us concerning recent events" Telling them what the letter was about.

"What events?" Ace questioned, his tone also dark. Aerrow could only shrug.  
>"No doubt it's concerning the tournament" He answered. Finn groaned loudly.<p>

"It'll be a waste of time, they'll just insist nothings wrong and not believe us" He said annoyed. This was met with mutual agreement.

"Although.." Piper began. "We may have some evidence to prove them wrong" She said considering a plan that was no doubt mapping out in her head. Ace seemed to have thought of the same idea.

"The Dementors" He said to which Piper nodded.

"What about them?" Junko asked.

"There under the Ministry's control but if some are disobeying they could be turning to another master" He theorised.

"Cyclonis" Aerrow answered. "But why would they change sides?" He asked.

"They don't have sides just whoever provides them with the most victims and if they are going to her it'll be bad" Ace warned. Aerrow sighed and looked at the letter.

"Then we best go warn them" He said reluctantly. As Stork pulled the ship out of autopilot.


	4. Chapter 4

Having sent their acceptance reply back with the owl the Storm Hawks neared Terra Londonderry, where the Ministry of Magic's headquarters were based. Terra Londonderry use to be the original capital of Atmos before Atmosia was founded but was still the biggest and most built up Terra for miles around with its skyscrapers and busy concrete roads that were full of a variance of sky vehicles from sky rides to coaches and small cruisers.

Deciding it would be easier to fly down on their rides everyone except Stork, who remained with the Condor as it circled the Terra, flew down. They soon found the regal looking building right in the heart of the Terra but, what was odd about it was the fact that there was no front door rather a number of lifts positioned at point in the building. A little unsure they entered one of them and allowed it to carry them down.

When the lift stopped and the doors opened they found themselves suddenly face to face with a short, squat woman who almost looked rather like a large pale toad.  
>"The Storm Hawks I presume?" She asked in a high, girlish voice which made her sound like poisoned honey as she read off a clipboard. "If you would follow me" She continued, not giving them time to speak before leading them out of the lift, which they noticed was one among many along the walls of a long, tall hallway that was decorated with a polished wooden floor and a peacock blue ceiling topped with gold layered decorations.<p>

"Fancier than the Sky Knight council" Finn muttered to Junko as they continued past the crowd of ministry officials and other visitors. In the middle of the hallway was a large circular area with a number of room's windows layered on top of each other sticking out to face a large statue containing golden figures of a man and a woman holding wands which had water streaming out of the tips into a shallow pool below. They then entered another quieter hallway which lead past a number of passageway's, one or which Aerrow noticed was rather dark with blackened green tiles and a single door at the end. The woman soon lead them to another lift, this one with golden gates and was guarded by two heavy built guards. "This is the Minister's office" She explained as the lift doors opened. Inside they found a large, richly decorated room overlooking the fountain with a large desk in the middle. Cornelius who had been sitting on the other side of the desk stood up to greet them, with what looked like a very forced smile.

"Ah Storm Hawks so good of you to come" He said, sounding more forcibly happy than before. "Please have a seat" He indicated, as with a flick of his wand the two chairs that were there were joined by three others facing his seat. "This is my sectary Umbridge I hope you don't mind if she stayed for the meeting" He told rather than asked.

"What are the events you want to discuss Minister?" Aerrow asked, thought half expecting what he was going to hear.

"Well," He said cautiously "The events concerning the Tri-Sky Knight tournament and what has been said afterwards have been rather embarrassing for both the Ministry and the Sky Knight council" The Minister continued, noticing a atmosphere of annoyance come from the squadron. "But we must look to the future of Atmos and what can be done to keep the peace" He continued.

"How does that involve us?" Ace asked.  
>"I would like to ask that the Storm Hawks join a number of other squadrons we've asked to visibly align to the ministry in order to reassure the public in these unsure times" He said in a very rehearsed and carefully spoken manner. There was a few moments of silence before Piper managed to say.<p>

"Are you asking us to tell everyone that nothing is wrong in Atmos?" She asked stunned. The Minister cleared is throat a little.

"Well not nothing but it would help..." He started.

"Reassure people" Aerrow finished the sentence. Cornelius smiled a little and nodded. "There's just the problem of Cyclonis begin loose and powerful" He added annoyed at the ignorance he was facing. The Minister's smile faded into slight frown and sigh.  
>"I thought we've been through this..." He began.<p>

"You're going to tell us she's not back" Finn guessed. This was met with another sigh from the Minister.

"Even if you don't believe us, everything is not fine in Atmos Minister" Ace began. "Two Dementors attacked our ship last night, there breaking from your control and going to her" He finished. Cornelius and Umbridge looked very dismissive.

"Dementors outside of Askaban, that's ridiculous besides we have their loyalty" Umbridge answered.

"In any case what do you say to the proposition?" Cornelius asked, changing the subject.  
>"If your not going to take our warning about Cyclonis and the Dementors, then this meetings over Minister" Aerrow said in an angered tone as he stood up, followed by the others.<p>

"You might say its your duty to the Ministry as a sorcerer Aerrow" Cornelius said standing up too.

"Sorry Minister, I'm first and foremost a Sky Knight and I'm not going to lie to people who need to prepare for the incoming danger" He finished defiantly. Cornelius looked as of he was about to say something back before he gathered some papers from his desk.  
>"Very well, Umbridge escort them out" He said in a vile tone as with a final glare, which was returned he marched out of the office.<p>

The Storm Hawks were lead out soon after by an equally irritated Umbridge. As they were walking up the hallway leading to the fountain Aerrow's eyes noticed the dark green tilled corridor where he saw a still tempered Cornelius talking, to none other than Lucius whom Aerrow had last seen at the graveyard. After nearly stopping in his tracks the others saw where he was looking and noticed Lucius too whom had noticed them and after a brief exchanges of glares, which were all either side could do the Storm Hawks carried on following Umbridge.

"What's he doing here?" Aerrow said irritated. Ace shook his head.

"Lucius has enough assets to influence the Ministry" He said in a whisper so Umbridge did not hear.

"That's probably why there so against us" Finn added, also in a whisper.

Stork could tell the meeting hadn't gone well as the others arrived back. They all then gathered on the bridge and told him what had gone on. When they had finished Stock walked over to a shelf and picked up an envelope.  
>"This arrived while you were out" He said handing it to Ace.<p>

"Well it better not be from the Ministry again" Piper said angrily as Ace opened and read the letter. At once his mood lifted.

"Nope much better than that, we need to park the ship and head back onto Londonderry, this might just be the support we need" He said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Night had fallen by the time the Condor had parked. Ace had not given any details about where they were going and who they were meeting as he lead them through the streets. They eventually came to a quite and dimly lilted square of tall, thin terraced houses which surrounded a dense park. At one of the gates to the park the Storm Hawks, apart from Ace were staring curiously at their surroundings.

"What's going on Ace, where are we?" Piper asked as she wrapped her coat around herself to block the chilly night air.

"If it still works, you'll see in a minute" He replied. Leaving the others even more confused he lead them into the middle of the road and came to halt again before pulling out a small clear crystal which he the pointed to the brickwork between two of the houses, just where a drain pipe ran down from the roof to the floor. The crystal then, as if dye had been added to water coloured red and a rumbling turned everyone's attention from the crystal back to the houses which seemed to be shaking, although the people visible inside the houses seemed to be oblivious to the sudden movement. It was then that Aerrow felt his jaw drop. As the house's shaking subsided slightly the house's to the left of the drainpipe seemed to slide more to the left as another hidden house seemed to appear, much like taking a book off a shelf. There was now a house right in front of them. Ace turned to see five very stunned faces. "This is us" He said, smiling as he lead them through the heavy wooden door.

Inside they found themselves in a narrow but tall, dark, damp entrance hallway. "Welcome to Grimmauld Place headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" Ace announced. Piper's face lit up with amazement.

"You mean its real?" She asked.

"What is it?" Aerrow asked.  
>"It was a secret society founded by Dumbledore in order to fight Cyclonis" She explained. "Both sorcerers and squadrons joined, I .." She began to add.<p>

"Read about it" Finn cut in, predicting where she had come across the information. Piper shot a glare at him before Ace carried on.

"The old Storm Hawks joined when it started, and there reforming" He told them as voices could be heard drawing closer from the other end of the corridor. A door suddenly opened, spilling light into the corridor.

"There here" A vaguely familiar voice called as a figure stood in the doorway.

"Spencer" Ace greeted as the professor walked over to them.

"How's Molly?" Aerrow questioned as he too greeted him.  
>"She's fine, still determined to be a Sky Knight" Spencer replied.<p>

"Can't think where she got that idea" Finn joked as they were lead through the door and into a long but low ceilinged kitchen and dining room. Inside they found a number of people gathered, some they recognised included Arthur and Molly who owned the boarding house they had stayed at last year and Moody, the real one this time. Those unknown were introduced as Sirius, a tall, well-built man with black hair, Lupin, a pale man with premature lines and light brown hair, Tonks, a young woman with sunset orange hair and four teenage boys, Bill, Charlie and identical twins Fred and George, whom judging by there identical ginger hair were Molly and Arthur's children.

Soon everyone was introduced and seated at the table. Moody had just given the Storm Hawks a briefing of how they had started grouping shortly after the tournament and much unlike the Ministry were preparing for Cyclonis's full return. The Storm Hawks had also filled them in on the Dementor attack and the Ministry's offer.

"They even dismissed the Dementors without even investigating" Piper stated. Some of the Order shifted uncomfortably.

"That's not the worst they've reached" Sirius said, producing a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"How can it go worse?" Junko questioned. The paper was place in front of them all so they could see the front page. In the middle was a photo of Aerrow during the Tri-Sky Knight tournament interview underneath the headline. 'Lies of a Sky Knight'.

"What!" They all shouted in shock and surprise as they skimmed the article which dismissed all of Aerrow's account as nothing more than glory seeking lies. A litter further down the newspaper was a photo of Cornelius was and the quote. 'All is well'.

"Cornelius is ensuring that anyone claiming Cyclonis has returned is branded in the same way" Lupin added.

"How can they do this, why?" Finn said stunned.

"He's been twisted and corrupted by fear and fear makes people do terrible things" Spencer answered. "The last time she got this powerful she nearly destroyed everything and the Minister will do anything to make sure he does not have to face that again" He added.

"But it is happening again" Ace said worried. "People are starting to disappear" He finished.

"That's not all" Moody said. "We believe Cyclonis is starting to build up her armies again"

"Death Eaters" Stork said, a little pale.

"Not just them but those draw in by fear, greed and all manner of dark creatures including Dementors" Sirius added.  
>"That's not all..." Lupin began. "We think she maybe after something, something she didn't have the last time, maybe a weapon but we don't know" He finished.<p>

"So we've been regrouping too and we were wondering if..." Spencer began.

"You don't even have to ask" Aerrow said, looking at his team and seeing agreeing faces. "Were in"


	6. Chapter 6

After the meeting had concluded. The Storm Hawks, who had been invited to stay the night, climbed the winding staircase. It was on one particular floor however, that they came across a very particular creature. It was small with large bat like ears and bulging dark eyes the size of tennis balls. They encountered it moving various dusty and dark objects into a wooden box and mumbling to itself.

"Scum and traitors to my mistress, oh how she would weep" Were some of the words heard.

"Kreacher" Ace said "House elf to the Order" He explained as the elf took notice of them.

"Ah, master Ace it has been so many years" Kreacher said with a shallow bow.

"I recall you've been warned about stealing from this house" Ace warned it. Kreacher mumbled a little more before leaving the box and sulking into the nearest door.

"What do you mean stealing?" Aerrow asked.

"This is Siruis's house, he gave its use to the Order and Kreacher is now in the service of it to" Ace explained.

"But House elves are nothing more than slaves from what I've read" Piper said a little upset at the idea.

"Well there bound to serve their house and the owners but they get insulted if you try and give them any rights or assistance, besides they have their own magic to help them" Ace explained as they continued up to their rooms. Piper said nothing more but it was clear she would not let the subject rest.

In the room Aerrow, Ace and Finn were sharing there was an large photograph hung above the fireplace that seemed to catch Aerrow's attention. It showed a group of twenty or so people all gathered for the camera, thought it seemed quite old. "Oh, I haven't seen that in years!" Ace happily said as he to spotted it.  
>"What is it?" Finn asked.<br>"A photo of the old Order, there's the old team and Lilly" Ace pointed out to the old Storm Hawks including Lance who stood either side of Ace and Aerrow's mother. Around them there were a few familiar faces, though all younger including Sirius, Lupin, Moody and Spencer. But among the happy faces Aerrow spotted one he would have hoped not to see again.

"Wait, that's who helped Cyclonis in the graveyard" He said pointing to the rat like man standing quite close to his parents.

"Petigrew, that's where he's got to then" Ace said. "Betrayed the Order, caused a lot of deaths when he became Cyclonis's informant, because he got fearful for his own life" He said disgusted.  
>"It was him that betrayed mum, I saw a memory in Dumbledore's pensive" Aerrow recalled.<p>

"He betrayed all of us, to save his own skin" Ace said.

"Yeh but its our turn now right, she doesn't stand a chance" Finn said, lightening the mood. That night Aerrow, although grateful, did not dream of the graveyard but instead have a very peculiar dream of the smoked green corridor in the Ministry.

The next morning after saying their goodbyes the Storm Hawks took to the skies again. As the days passed, although no assignments came through plenty of Daily Prophets did. To everyone except Piper they were ignored but Piper had taken to read it cover to cover. One morning after she had re read the previous days again Finn asked.

"Why bother Piper it just says the same rubbish" Piper set down the paper.

"Because, if anything useful is being said it won't be on the front page and its not what their saying, which isn't very much it's what's not being said" She said in a way that implied everyone should know this.

"Yeh but what their not saying is the same anyway" Finn argued back.

"Well I don't trust the Ministry anyway, they've always been concerned over image and smooth running than peoples welfare" Ace said, halting the beginnings of one of Piper and Finn's arguments. A tapping drew everyone's attention. A small owl was perched outside.

"That'll be the newspaper" Junko said, as Piper had taken to order it for each morning. As the owl flew in it also dropped a familiar looking letter on the table.

"Not just the paper" Aerrow said as he broke the wax seal bearing the letter H. "It's from Dumbledore, he says he information on something that could stop Cyclonis" He continued.

"What are we waiting for, lets go" Finn said, as happily surprised as the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon the Condor parked in the shadow of the familiar castle. Once inside they were shown to the same room they had stayed in for the tournament and informed that Dumbledore would see them soon. Walking in however, they gained another happy surprise as they found none other than Starling sitting on one of the sofas.

"I heard you'd be coming" She said smiling as she greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" Aerrow asked.

"I've been here since the tournament with a few others, making sure Cyclonis doesn't try and launch an attack" She explained. Soon everyone settled in and having been told the Dumbledore would see them that evening they had each, with the exception of Aerrow and Starling, gone off to do something with Piper going to the library and the others going down to the small makeshift Quiddich pitch.

Starling informed Aerrow of what had happened at Hogwarts and how Dumbledore had thought it maybe a target when Cyclonis came back into the open. "I heard about the Dementor attack from Spencer" She said worried.

"It's fine, I managed to send them off" Aerrow reassured, deciding to show her he produced his blades and summoned his patronus. As the silvery white hawk took shape Starling stood up and stared in wonder.

"It's beautiful, and a Hawk of all things too" She said smiling. The others soon returned and a little while after a message came that Dumbledore was ready to see them.

As the Storm Hawks climbed up the griffin statue and into the office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with Fawkes, his Phoenix perched on it's stand just to the side.

"Ah, welcome I trust your settled in, please have a seat" He said standing up and indicating the six chairs on the other side of the desk. As they sat down Aerrow noticed the Dumbledore's left hand seemed to be blackened.

"A fascinating tale" Dumbledore said as he held it up. "But for another day" He said.

"You'd said you may have found away to stop Cyclonis" Ace asked.

"Yes, well a theory that I've had for a while and was proven quite recently" He replied. He then proceeded to take out a ring that looked as if it had been burnt and a large yellow locket that had a large crack across it.

"What are these?" Piper asked, staring at the objects.

"To the eye, very normal possessions but, as my hand shows, they bear a dark secret" He said.

"Does the term horcruexs mean anything to you?" He asked. Seeing everyone shake their heads and remain silent Dumbledore proceeded. "They are a very dark type of magic, and very hard to do and involves a person placing part, of their soul into an object such as these" He said indicating to the objects.

"And you think Cyclonis has..." Finn began to ask, a little pale.

"I believe this is how she was able to stay alive through, particularly her Terra collapsing onto her as with a horcruex the piece of soul is separated and remains there if the other part is destroyed meaning, the person cannot die" He finished.

"And how many has Cyclonis created?" Aerrow asked.

"It is unclear but there are two here and I know of potentially on more that may need some more research but I fear, guessing on any notable objects she has heard of or been near there maybe more" He said worryingly.

"And you want us to help?" Stork asked, a little fearful of the answer.

"You can count on it" Aerrow told Dumbledore among the others agreeing, though Stork a little reluctantly.

As they were leaving Dumbledore asked Aerrow to remain a while.

"These horcruexs will be difficult to find as they maybe hidden in anything but it is my theory that they are hidden in objects close to Cyclonis herself" Dumbledore explained. "Which is why I wish to ask if you would see some memories I have collected over many years that might give some clue" He said, indicating the pensive.

"Cyclonis's memories?" Aerrow asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"But I must tell you that these horcruexs are dangerous and I fear it will test your squadron very much and test you as their leader" He said in a much more grievous tone than before.

"Don't worry they'll be fine, so will I, we've been through a lot" Aerrow reassured as he left.

"I hope it will be enough" Dumbledore said after the door had shut.


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed since the Storm Hawks arrival at Hogwarts and on Dumbledore's ask they had begun to spend their days pouring through the books in the castle's library. Searching for any sign of notable objects that could be potential horcruexs as well as looking for any record of Cyclonis's stay as a student. So far they had not come across much as most of the books did not contain dark magic and did not mention specifically notable objects. The next day however, Aerrow had been called up to see Dumbledore again who had prepared the first memory. As he entered the office he saw Dumbledore sat at his desk.

"Ah, Aerrow you got my message, come in" He said. "How is the research coming on?" He asked.

"Fine, there isn't a lot yet but we'll find something" Aerrow reassured.

"Good" Dumbledore said as stood up and walked over to a gold layered case that housed a large number of small glass bottles. "In this case are memories, like the one you saw last year and these on the top belong to Cyclonis from before she came the evil tyrant she is today" He continued as he pulled one out and held it, so Aerrow could see more clearly. "This particular one contains the day I first met her" He finished as he then precoded to walk over to the pensive and pour the silver, smoky liquid into the watery surface.

"After you" Dumbledore indicated. Aerrow stepped forward and lent towards the surface so that he could see what looked like a weather beaten and worn down street.

He soon found himself being pulled in and standing on the same street alongside Dumbledore. Although rain was steadily falling down, like the last time Aerrow had been in a memory he was like a ghost and did not feel the rain drops. The street was deserted apart from one man walking away from them who was holding an umbrella up and wearing an old fashioned suit. Dumbledore indicated they should follow the man and did so until the man lead them to a very gloomy looking tall building with heavy iron gates and a rusted steel sign that read 'Wool's Orphanage'. Upon entering the building they found the man talking with an aged and rather stern looking woman climbing the stairs of the building.

"I was rather confused by your letters Dumbledore, in all the years Cyclonis has been here she has not had one visitor" The woman said as they came to a corridor and to one of the identical doors. Before she proceeded to knock she turned back to Dumbledore.

"There have been incidences with the other children, nasty things" She said in a whisper. Upon entering the room, containing a simple bed, desk and wardrobe. The only occupant was a small girl no older than nine or ten with raven black hair. "Cyclonis you have a visitor" The woman said, leaving the younger Dumbledore to enter and introduce himself. After the woman had left Cyclonis finally turned around and Aerrow saw the same dark purple eyes that carried a very cold stare and a pale but more human face than he'd ever seen on her. The younger Dumbledore was glancing curiously around the room, the few possessions included a singular light crystal and a postcard of a rugged coast line that cut around the edge of a storm lake. With Cyclonis sitting on the desks chair, Dumbledore took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Your the doctor aren't you?" She asked in a young but still cold tone.

"No, I'm a professor" Dumbledore replied.

"I don't believe you, she wants me looked at, they think I'm different" She said.

"Well perhaps there right" Dumbledore said kindly.

"I'm not mad" Cyclonis said a little forcibly.

"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people, it is a school of magic, you can do things can't you, things other children can't?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can make things move without touching them, I can make animals do what I want without training them, I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me, can make them hurt if I want" She said almost proudly. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm like you Cyclonis, I'm different" Dumbledore reassured.

"Prove it" Cyclonis challenged. Without Dumbledore even breaking eye contact with her, the small wooden wardrobe just by the door appeared to set on fire, without burning before the fire disappeared again. Cyclonis didn't look frightened at this feat but rather satisfied with the proof.

"At Hogwarts you will not only be taught magic but how to control it" Dumbledore said. As he was taking his leave of Cyclonis she spoke up again.

"I can speak to snakes to" She said, causing Dumbledore to turn and face her again. "They find me, whisper things, is that normal for someone like me?" She asked. Before Dumbledore, who had a hint of worry in his face, could answer the memory faded and Aerrow found himself back in the present Dumbledore's office.

"Did you know?" Aerrow asked, facing him.

"Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous dark sorcerer of all time, no, if I had..." He said trailing off. "Over the years she settled well into Hogwarts, calling her only proper home and she soon grew more powerful and was quite talented, but she always seemed to want to learn that little bit more and darker areas of magic" Dumbledore said, gravely.

After Aerrow had explained all he had seen to the others. They had all stayed up late discussing if the memory could lead to any horcruexs before they all called it a night. That night Aerrow had a repeated dream of the Ministry's corridor, this time waking him up but it was nearly immediately forgotten as he fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks passed quite uneventfully. As the weather soon grew colder and the days drew shorter the Storm Hawks, with Starling assisting poured once more through the castle's library, this time looking for anything important to Hogwarts as they had decided if it was important to the castle it would be important to Cyclonis.

"Well there have been plenty of notable people and objects here but its all about narrowing it down" Piper said after one particularly long day in the library.

"Well Dumbledore says he has another memory ready for tomorrow night so it will hopefully give us some more information" Aerrow said, rubbing his eyes from tiredness.

"It's late we should all leave it for tonight" Ace said, stretching his arms. Packing up Aerrow offered to finish off as the other began to leave.

"I'll give you a hand" Starling said said, lifting a pile of books back onto a shelf. After a few moment of silence she spoke up again. "So, what was she like then?" She asked. Aerrow took a breath before replying.

"More normal but knowing her now there were a few moments where you could see how it could be her" He said. Starling could only nod in response. "But these objects could be anything and, were supposed to find them with just these memories" Aerrow continued, going over what he'd seen in his head.

"You'll find them, if anyone can it'll be you, and the others" Starling reassured, resting a hand softly on his shoulder.

"I hope so, otherwise she can't be stopped" Aerrow said, gravely.

The next morning the memories and horcruexs were shoved to the back of everyone's minds when the newspaper arrive. As Piper picked it up and looked at the front page and turned white.

"Piper?" Finn asked, seeing her reaction. She didn't say anything but instead turned the paper around so the others could see. There was a large photo of a black, triangle shaped fortress on it's own isolated Terra underneath the headline 'Massive Breakout At Askaban' From the photo it was visible to see a large hole that had been blasted open and Dementors circling the hole. Reading the article Piper read it out loud.

"Last night, at least a dozen high security prisoners escaped the notorious prison Askaban" She said a little shakily. "Among those known to have escaped include Bellatrix, convicted for the torturer of numerous opposer's to the dark master and Greyback, a known Werewolf" She finished before setting down the paper and looking back up at the others.

"And these are Cyclonis's followers?" Stork asked. Piper nodded glumly.

"So what does this mean?" Junko asked worried.

"It means she's building up her armies again" Ace said. Aerrow picked up the paper and read the news for himself.

"If she is, then we don't have much time to find these horcruexs and stop her" He said.

That night Aerrow once again made his way to Dumbledore's office and once again looked into the pensive. This time the memory, though short involved an older Cyclonis around the same age as Aerrow was now talking with someone in a the castle's darkened library.

"How many time's could you create one of these horcruexs, could you create say, seven" She asked a figure that, curiously was not visible due to the lack of light.

"Isn't it a worse enough crime to make one, I mean they're created through unspeakable evil Cyclonis, or in other words the act of of meaningful killing" A rather surprised, and if not scared voice was heard to say. Coming out of the memory he turned to Dumbledore.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"A teacher long gone and guilt ridden for giving this information to her" He replied.

"So there are seven horcruexs?" Aerrow asked.

"Well, six others apart from Cyclonis herself, I would imagine she meant her soul could be in seven pieces. Dumbledore said, who like Aerrow was now too taking this worrying information in.

After leaving Aerrow gathered the others.

"So there maybe six of these horcruexs plus Cyclonis" He told them as they all sat around the fire.

"But Dumbledore's destroyed two already" Piper said.

"Leaving four of them, but I don't know what" Aerrow said back. Piper took a breath before placing a large leather bound book on the table. "I found this today" She said opening the book to a specific page.

"Founders of Hogwarts?" Finn asked. "How does that relate to Cyclonis?" He asked rather sarcastic.

"Because Finn, it's believed each of the founders are have supposed to left a artefact behind" Piper replied in her best knowing tone. "Meaning potentially the four remaining horcruexs are right here" She explained layering her finger on the page. Turning to face Aerrow she continued.

"But, from what's in here nobody knows what they are" She said a little worried.


	10. Chapter 10

As Piper conducted more research into the founding sorcerers there was nothing much more anyone could do that ensure that the castle was secure and rather frustratingly watch the news of more disappearances and unexplained destruction come in. Although Aerrow continued to view a few more of Cyclonis's memories, none of them seemed to be helpful. After finishing one of these memories he decided to ask Dumbledore if he knew anything about the founders of Hogwarts.

"I though you might came across them eventually, the four founders were Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Dumbledore explained.  
>"Piper, seems to think that their artificers could be potential horcruexs" Aerrow inquired.<p>

"Well, the artifices do exist, there in fact there is Griffindor's" Dumbledore indicated to a corner of his office's wall where previously unseen was a silver sword decorated with what looked like large rubies embedded into the hilt. "Although I doubt it is a horcruex as it has not left the office in years.  
>"What about the other objects?" Aerrow asked. Dumbledore answered by pulling out the locket and the ring.<p>

"These were Slytherin's, I already found the locket destroyed and the ring did this to me" He said, indicating his and again. "As horcruexs.." He began as Aerrow picked up the ring. What happened next was a shock. The moment Aerrow touched the cold metal of the ring he saw a number of odd things, one was a striking snake and then images of Cyclonis he'd seen in the memories. When they stopped he saw Dumbledore looking concerned, a burning from his scar on his arm made him glance at it. "...leave trails of dark magic" Dumbledore finished what he was saying as they both saw the ring which was spinning on its own lay still once more on the desk.

"What was that?" Aerrow asked.

"It is what I feared" Dumbledore said almost to himself.

"What" Aerrow insisting on knowing.

"When Cyclonis returned to power and took some of your blood I believe that it formed a, a connection, that may connect your minds" Dumbledore said gravely. Aerrow sat there for a while in silence. The flashbacks and odd dreams were starting to make sense.

"Could, this connection allow me to see into her mind" Aerrow asked, dwelling on the Ministry's corridor.

"It's potential but there is also the risk of her attacking your mind, it is a magic known as Legilimency, so it is advised that you do not actively try to use this connection" Dumbledore warned.

Aerrow left the office soon after, it was late and snow had fallen recently, Winter's eve was drawing close and the castle had been festively decorated. Dwelling on what he'd been told Aerrow was barely aware of where he was walking. He soon came to a quiet corridor the ran around the edge of a courtyard with the large lake visible through large open balconies on the other side. Taking a seat on one of the benches under one of the archways and looking out at the clear, peaceful night he was unaware of someone approaching.

"Aerrow?" The voice asked, turning he saw it was Starling, holding a torch and and wearing a look of worry on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing his worried expression.

"Nothing just finished with Dumbledore, what are you doing up?" Aerrow said trying to sound casual among his worries. She didn't buy it, he could tell.

"I'm out on patrol, but I've known you too long to tell when some things up, what is it?" She asked sitting down besides him. Aerrow drew a breath, he couldn't hid it from her, out of everyone close to him she was probably the only one he could confide in with getting back all the worries of what he was already feeling, she would just accept it and try to find a solution. He told her all Dumbledore had just told him. As he expected her worry grew but instead of going over it she just took the information in. He then also told her about the Ministry's corridor he'd been seeing, something he'd not shared with anyone. "Do you think, she maybe trying to get in there?" She asked. Aerrow could only shrug.

"Maybe but I don't even know what's behind it, I mean Cyclonis is so..." He began.

"Mad, Evil, Unpredictable" Starling finished with a small smile. Aerrow looked at her and smiled back a little.

"Seeing her though, as a kid and our age I, kinda feel sorry for her" He said. Starling looked a little surprised.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, she was abandoned all her life, she's never had anyone, I just think that if she'd had someone, well, someone like, you to, I don't think she would have turned out like she has" He finished looking at back at her. She was smiling and looking back with a happy but considering look as she broke her gaze to stare out across the lake.

"It's so peaceful tonight, you wouldn't think there so much destruction happening right now" She said almost sadly. "But if there's a war coming, this and everyone here is worth fighting for" She said determined still staring across the still lake. Aerrow looked at her for a moment, she had always been so confident and determined from the day he'd met her, she'd changed little since then but she'd also become much more than an ally as she'd first been, it was like she was part of the team.

"I think that's where we'll win" He said, causing her to look back at him. "Because we have something worth fighting for" He said. He suddenly felt a drop of water on his head, Starling felt it too. Looking up the saw it had begun to snow again.

"This reminds me of last winter, the Yule ball do you remember?" She asked. Aerrow nodded, he recalled how beautiful she'd looked, and the dreaded dancing of course, she even had her hair the same tonight as it had been then. She was the same.

"Course I remember it was.." He trailed off as he saw her look up, to the roof of the arch, following her gaze he saw, of all things a branch of mistletoe hanging above them. Looking down at the same time and at each other, there was a moment of understanding and a connection pass between them.

"Mistletoe" Was all Starling could say as they both leaned in, and kissed underneath the falling snow and Mistletoe.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day having told the others about the founders object, although leaving the part about the connection out Piper was busy running through all the potential horcruexs as they all gathered round the fire. Starling was sitting opposite to Aerrow. Gratefully and if not a bit unnervingly his feelings for her that he'd had to admit had been there for a while before the night before were still there. What he didn't know was that Starling was feeling exactly the same.

"Right I've written everything down" Piper said, bringing Aerrow out of his thoughts. Piper had made a list of all the potential horcruexs including the two Dumbledore had destroyed which had an X mark next to them. "So we have the ring, the locket, something of Hufflepuff's, something of Ravenclaw's, whatever Dumbledore has potentially found and not forgetting Cyclonis herself but what else?" Piper questioned.  
>"What about something living?" Aerrow asked.<p>

"What do you mean?" Ace asked as they all tuned their attention to him.

"When I saw the first memory she told Dumbledore that she could talk to snakes" Aerrow said, also remembering the vision of the snake he'd seen when he'd touched the ring.

"Talked to snakes, that's it!" Piper called out. As she brought back the book on the founders and turned it to Slytherin's page. "Slytherin could talk to snakes too, it's called Parsultounge and I think if Cyclonis has a snake, which if she had this ability I think she would that maybe the final horcruex" Piper said excited as she added it to her list.

"But where are they hidden?" Starling asked, considering locations herself.

"We may know one, Slytherin was reported to have a chamber built somewhere and if Cyclonis connected herself to him, it's where she would hid one of them" Piper deduced.

That night after a long discussion they all went to bed. Except two of them. Purposely lingering Aerrow and Starling were now alone sitting by the dying fire.

"Looks like Piper's got it all figured then" Starling said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeh I just wish it was that simple" Aerrow replied. Starling took a moment before speaking again.

"Last night.." She began. "I, how'd you feel?" She asked rather nervously.

"I was going to ask too" Aerrow said, but like the night before they felt a silent answer of agreement pass between them as they moved a little closer to each other.

"If you'd told me a few years ago I have you and the others, like this, I wouldn't have believed.." She said trailing off as she looked at him lovingly.

"I know, so much has changed, got worse or," Aerrow looked at her. "Got better" He finished smiling.

"I wonder how long it'll, take the other to guess" She joked. Aerrow jokingly considered.

"Oh I don't know..." He began to say. That was when the pain hit. All of a sudden his scar flared up so badly, it was blinding, in fact he left the room and instead saw the Ministry's corridor he'd been dreaming about. But the door was blasted open. Inside was a singular walkway with on either side shelf's of brightly lit orbs. One, on seeing the row number came into focus. With a singular figure looming over it, Cyclonis. Aerrow felt pain again and heard a voice.

"Aerrow!, can you hear me!, Aerrow!" The voice was shouting worryingly. It was then, like opening his eyes he saw once again the room he'd been sat in with a very distressed looking Starling kneeling in front of him. "I'll go get Ace" She said begin to rush off, but Aerrow caught her arm.  
>"Cyclonis is in the Ministry, past that door, she's after something" He said, almost gasping. "We have to stop her" He added, wincing as the pain in his arm slowly subsided.<p>

"This might be an attack like Dumbledore warned you about" She said, staring back with worried eyes.  
>"What if it's not?" Aerrow asked back gravely. Starling swallowed and looked at him determinedly.<p>

"Then the others have to know, everything" She told him.

It didn't take long to rouse the others and for Aerrow to explain everything. Though they knew about what had happened in the graveyard, but as he'd worried they began to all ask worrying questions.

"Look" Aerrow finally said worried about the little time they had. "We haven't got time, we have to get to the Ministry, now" He said, in a way that asked them all to just trust him. As quickly as possible the Condor took off into the night sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking through the quietened streets of Londonderry they all nervously made their way to the Ministry of Magic building. It was late, the workers would be long gone but, surprisingly the lifts they had taken down the last time were working perfectly normal. With their weapons ready they ran down the deserted hallway, past the fountain, which was no longer trickling and up to the corridor. The door was indeed blown open, nearly cut in two in fact. With caution and readying, their weapons a little more, though Stork a little reluctantly as he held one of Aerrow's blades they proceeded up the corridor. After the door they came to, as Aerrow had seen the long walkway surrounded by the orbs, though it was darker than Aerrow had seen as you couldn't see very far ahead. Knowing Cyclonis could be here, even close without being able to see her Aerrow cautiously lead them to the row he'd seen. Having to risk lighting their way with a lumos spell the walking in a nervous silence until they drew close. "It should be row ninety six " Aerrow whispered as he passed row ninety. But when they got there there was unbelievably a gap where it should have been. Beginning to think he'd been wrong Aerrow was about to speak when Stork spoke up.

"Aerrow, it's got, your name on it" He said stunned. Turning Aerrow saw Stork indicating an orb at the edge of a shelf, directly opposite the gap.

"My, name?" He asked. "Impossible" He muttered, lighting up the label attacked to the small orb. But it did have his name on it. Slowly with his free hand he picked it up off it's stand. In the light from his blade he saw that the orb had filled with a bright fog that seemed to be swirling. In the fog it seemed that something was taking shape, it was a face, unclear but defiantly a foggy face. Then the mouth gave a voice.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark master approaches, and the dark master shall mark him as her equal but he shall have power the dark master does not, for neither can live while the other survives" A hushed voice recited, before the orb became clear and still once again. A few moments of silence passed as Aerrow stared at the orb.

"Aerrow" Piper called. Turning he saw the others looking down the walkway. He saw a masked and hooded figure, walking towards them.

"Who are you?" He asked, stepping to the front lighting the way as the person, who was dressed in black with a softer black cloak and hood over their head and a silver mask covering all of their face.

"You know, I would have though you'd be able to tell the difference between dreams.." The person began to say in a muffled, but familiar high held face was heard as he drew a wand out of what formed a walking stick with a bejewelled snakes head on top. Using the wand the man drew it in front of his mask, which seemed to peel of and turn to smoke. "..and reality" Lucius said smugly. As they all tensed with their weapon ready to be ignited Lucius continued. "You saw, only what the dark master wanted you to see" He explained in a soft, calm tone. "Now, hand me the prophecy" He ordered. Not knowing why they'd want it but knew therefore, that Cyclonis wanted it Aerrow knew he would have to protect it at all costs. But he also had to ensure the others would be safe as, although capable against dark sorcerers without any of their own magic would be more dangerous than ever before.

"If, you do anything to us I'll break it" He warned. A shrill, cold laughter filled the air. Out of the shadows stepped a tall woman with long thick black hair, a strong jaw and heavy lidded eyes, also holding a wand.

"He knows how to play" She said in an almost manic and high pitched voice as she stopped alongside Lucius.

"Bellatrix" Ace almost growled in anger.

"Well if it isn't Ace, long time no see, what is it three years now?" She asked. "The dark master sends her regards" She added enjoying see the pain of of being reminded. Ace nearly lunged forward but Aerrow managed to draw an arm across, stopping him. Bellatrix flinched a little at the reaction but held her wand ready as Lucius drew his hands up a little, holding his wand away from them.

"Lets everyone just calm down, shall we, all we want is that prophecy" Lucius said calmly. With everyone slightly lowering their weapons Aerrow took his opportunity.

"Why did Cyclonis need me to come and get this?" He asked. At once he knew he'd offended Bellatrix.

"You dare speak her name, you filthy half blood!" She shouted the last part. Lucius however, remained calm.

"It's aright, you're just a curious lad, aren't you?" He asked. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made" He explained as Aerrow heard the other shift and turn. He knew they were surrounded."Which is lucky for you in a way" Lucius continued as one by one the others, all facing different ways ignited and readied their weapons. "Haven't you always wandered why it was you she singled out?" Lucius enticed as he and Bellatrix drew closer. "Why she was unable to kill you, when you were just a child" He continued with his hands still held up. "Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?" He whispered. "All the answers are in your hand Aerrow" He said, now standing close to the group. "All you have to do is give it to me" He encouraged, holding out a hand. "I could show you everything" He added as Aerrow risked a glance at the small orb. He looked back up at Lucius. The others were all looking round nervously as more hooded and clocked figures slowly but surely surrounded them.

"I've waited eleven years" Aerrow said. Lucius tutted.

"I know" He said, almost sounding sympathetic. Almost.

"I guess I can wait a little longer, now!" Aerrow shouted the last bit to the others who were ready and seven shots of spells, energy, bolt and crystal blasts went off toward the unprepared death eaters. As some of the death eaters transported out of sight the group made a break for it. Running between the rows a black stream of smoke fell to the ground and Lucius appeared suddenly with his arm stretched out, stopping them momentarily in their tracks before they all backtracked and split up. Running between the rows of other orbs Aerrow soon found Piper and Finn again just as another death eater appeared behind Piper's back. "Stupify" Aerrow called sending a flash at the death eater who disappeared again as the three Storm Hawks began running again. Nearby Starling too was being pursued by two death eaters until she sent a blast from her blade into the shelves on either side sending orbs crashing down just behind, and onto her pursuers who became lost in a veil of smoky fog as the orbs broke. Soon after everyone ran into each other on the main walkway and were once again all together, but then a crashing was heard as somehow the orbs Starling had disrupted had continued to fall, setting off a chain reaction for more and more to came down.

"Get back to the door" Aerrow ordered as they all ran from the now collapsing, and very tall shelves and orbs. Ramming through the door, what was on the other side took them all by surprise as instead of another corridor they found, as they fell that the ground simply wasn't there.


	13. Chapter 13

As they one by one fell, unable to stop in time at the door they all braced for impact as they saw the ground come in close and fast. But second before they hit and just inches from the stone floor a force literally stopped and caught them in mid air. They just had time to take a breath before the force cut out and they fell flat onto the floor. Aerrow was still clutching the orb as they all picked themselves off the ground.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"We must have gone through the wrong door" Stork said, looking round fearfully.

"We couldn't have" Aerrow said as he too looked around at the large, square, dimly lit room that had the most peculiar object in the middle. It was a stone archway built on a rugged stone platform but it also seemed to have a shimmering, almost foggy substance filling the area in the arch.

"What is it?" Starling questioned.

"I don't know but we should get out of here" Ace said as they all slowly walked onto the platform in the centre of the room. A noise above them drew their attention.

"Get behind me" Aerrow ordered as a number of streams of black smoke tore down and whooshed all around them making it impossible to attack. As the smoke streams lifted Aerrow found himself, luckily still holding the prophecy but curled up on the ground from the force of the streams of smoke. Picking himself up he also found himself alone on the platform. Looking all around he saw the others all restrained by death eaters whose wands were all held firmly against everyone's heads. Then a smug laughter rang out as Lucius walked up onto the platform.

"Did you actual believe, or were you actually naïve enough, to think that you stood a chance.." He said smugly but spat out the last part as he walked slightly past Aerrow, nodding at Bellatrix who had hold of Ace. "...against us" Lucius finished who turned back to face Aerrow. "I'll make this simple, Aerrow" He said, holding out again a hand. "Give me the prophecy, now or, watch your squadron die" He threatened. Looked back round Aerrow saw a few death eaters grip their wands tighter and at a more ready angle. Looking back to the orb he took a breath before slowly bring it up.

"Don't Aerrow!" He heard Starling call but his mind was made up as he slowly placed the orb into Lucius's hand. For a moment Lucius stood holding it triumphant but then a singular flash of white mist behind made his smile face as he turned around to see none other than Sirius standing there.

"Bad move Lucius" He said before punching the stunned death eater to the floor. All around the re were streams of white smoke appearing and attacking the other death eaters as one by one each member of the Order of the Phoenix appeared. Once all were freed the spells and blasts started flying. Using one of the arches bases as shelter Aerrow too began firing. He then saw Bellatrix go after the prophecy, which had managed to survived its fall. As he sent a blast which knocked Bellatrix away and made to head for the orb Aerrow felt a blast hit him to the floor, where he knocked his head quite painfully on a rock. A bid dazed he saw Lucius, who'd recovered himself standing over him ready to strike. It never happened as another blast it him first.  
>"Get away from him!" Starling threatened. She crouched down as Aerrow sat up and held his head.<p>

"The prophecy" He said worried as she looked around, having lost it in the confusion.

"There!" She shouted and pointed over the noise of the on going battle. They both saw Bellatrix with orb in hand disappear down a narrow corridor.

"Come on!" Aerrow shouted, picking himself up and, closely followed by Starling they both ran after her.

Somehow they ended up running past the fountain in the large circular area of the Ministry and onto the corridor with the numerous lifts where they found Bellatrix, almost skipping away. "Stupify" Aerrow called. Tripping her up and sending the orb rolling. "Accio" Aerrow called again and the orb flew into his hand.

"Yes" Starling said, panting from the chase. Bellatrix remained on the ground, but Aerrow kept his blade trained on her. It was her laughing however, that made them nervous as she began chuckling where she lay. As Aerrow cautiously stepped forward a little, her laughter grew. That was when he knew he'd been tricked as a scream came from behind. Aerrow turned just in time to see Cyclonis, holding Starling hostage before they disappeared in a stream of black smoke which reappeared next to Bellatrix.

"Well, well this is just too easy" Cyclonis chuckled as she held her wand pressed tightly against Starling's head. Holding his blade firm Aerrow felt an anger like never before.

"Let her go Cyclonis, now!" He shouted. Cyclonis chuckled a little more.

"Oh I remember you now" She casually and mockingly said to Starling who was bravely keeping her composure. "Your that other Sky Knight from the Aurora stone incident" She mockingly considered for a moment.

"I won't warn you again, let her go!" Aerrow ordered again.

"I don't remember you having such a temper but you are close to your friends, or maybe she's become something more to you" She said grinning at Aerrow, whose anger had grown. "What are you going to do?" She challenged him. "Kill me where I stand, oh but wait, you don't do that, do you" She said. "But if you hand over that prophecy, I'll give her back" She proposed. Fearing it was his only choice Aerrow nodded and on Cyclonis's command Bellatrix ran forward and grabbed it out of his hand. Once it was secured Cyclonis pushed Starling away who was close enough to reach Aerrow's arms without having to spend too long between the two of them.  
>"You ok?" he whispered as he held he tight but so they both faced her with his blade still trained in her.<p>

"Yeh" She whispered back as she calmed her breath.

"So weak, it's a good thing you have safety in numbers" Cyclonis taunted as Bellatrix presented her the orb.

"And it's a good thing I don't always keep my word" Aerrow said defiantly. Then, before she could react he send a blast, not at her, but the orb. It shattered in her hand and fell to the floor in pieces. It took a moment for what had happened to sink in before Cyclonis's rage showed. Backing up slightly Aerrow and Starling knew they were in trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why you.." Cyclonis couldn't even curse for her anger as she stood there enraged. Aerrow made sure he had hold of Starling and that she was slightly behind him. Drawing her wand Cyclonis set off, not a killing curse as expected but another spell that despite Aerrow putting up a protection charm it sent the two Sky Knight flying back, causing them to crash to the floor painfully and slide a few feet more on the polished wooden floor. Sitting up they saw they had been thrown back to the fountain area. Seeing Cyclonis, still enraged walking towards them they where starting to get up when Cyclonis waved her wand again. It was a movement, like a momentary rattling in the windows overlooking the fountain that told Aerrow what she'd done.

"Get down!" He shouted pushing Starling back to the floor and not a moment too soon. Mere seconds later all the windows shattered and exploded sending shards pouring down. Aerrow could only try and shelter Starling with his body as hundreds of the shard rained down on them as they lay curled up on the floor. Then there was silence, for a moment all Aerrow could hear what his own heartbeat and Starling's breathing. Looking up he saw that first Bellatrix had gone in the confusion but so too had Cyclonis. Looking back at Starling as they sat on the floor, surrounded by shards.

"You aright?" He he asked, seeing only small scratches. Starling nodded as he helped her to her feet.

"Where'd she go?" She asked looking around worried as they clear where the glass was as she went to retrieve her blade.

"I don't..." Aerrow began but he then found himself suddenly out of breath, like someone was choking him. He became vaguely aware of falling to the floor as it seemed he couldn't focus properly. By this point Starling was running over.

"Aerrow, listen to me, she's attacking you keep fighting, do you hear me" She told him firmly as she knelt besides him and held her hand against his cheek. When Aerrow opened his eyes again, she jumped back slightly. They weren't emerald green, they were dark purple.  
>"You've lost you stupid girl" Aerrow said, but with Cyclonis's voice layered above his own before he began yelling in pain. Aerrow could hear his mother being murdered, see his father dying in hospital, Cedric laying dead on the grass and the Dementors haunting face. Opening his eyes again he could only see the floor and part of the corridor as he fought Cyclonis's invasion. A hand took hold of his head again. Looking round he saw saw Starling, distressed but still determined.<p>

"No I haven't lost, I've got you, you have to remember everything we've been through, push her out" She said, on the verge of tears as Aerrow could hear Cyclonis's voice. The others had come running in a could only stand a distance away as they saw the distressing sight. Starling desperately lent in close.

"Remember what happened that night near winters eve, in the snow and under the mistletoe" She whispered into his ear tearfully. Aerrow then saw other, different images, him and Starling stopping the Aurora Stone, reuniting Molly with Spencer, watching the Quiddich world cup with everyone and seeing his mother helping him escape the graveyard. With a final yell he held tensed, half holding himself up as Cyclonis appeared in front of him.

"Your a fool Aerrow, and you will lose everything" She sneered, before looking up to see Cornelius and a number of other Ministry officials come out of the lifts, all freezing in shock as they saw her disappear. The moment she did Aerrow fell back to the floor, gasping for breath as Starling held him steady. As he pushed himself up again he saw her very distressed looking.  
>"She's gone" He breathed gratefully, unprepared for Starling pulling him into a hard hug. "Thank you" He whispered.<p>

"Any time" She whispered back as all Cornelius could do was repeated his shocked words.

"She's back" Was all he could say as he stared frozen at the scene around him. The floor was covered in glass, the windows had been blown apart, the fountain along with most of the wood and walls had been cut apart from the glass and the one group of people he hated the most were right in the middle of it.

"Well, at least they believe you now" Starling said trying not to laugh, although Aerrow came very close to doing so.


	15. Chapter 15

Having finally been released from the Minister's bombardment of questions and demands of explanation the Storm Hawks and Starling returned to Hogwarts for some much needed rest. The next morning however, brought a cheer to their day as the all of the front page of the Daily Prophet was taken up by the headline 'The Dark Master Returns'.

"That's all their talking about, even in the back pages" Piper said as she set the paper down.

"Good at least their going to be doing something" Finn said relieved. Ace however, looked more sceptical.

"They might do the wrong thing though, they could start chasing shadows and not be looking what's incoming because now she knows there's no fear in the rumour..." He began.  
>"..She might try a direct attack" Aerrow finished.<p>

"There's no might she will, question is where and when" He confirmed.

"We can't focus on that though, we'd be falling into the same trap, we have focus on these horcruexs" Starling pointed out. A letter had arrived that morning asking the Storm Hawks to Dumbledore's office and upon arriving they found him sitting behind a very cluttered desk, which was covered in maps, old books and most of Pipers research.

"I hope you do not mind, I looked through what you've found whilst you were at the Ministry" He said as he invited them to sit. "You did a fine job at the Ministry" He also praised.

"That's not what the Minister thought" Finn said jokingly at the look of horror on Cornelius's face.

"It was all a trap thought, but I don't get why she'd want that prophecy, I couldn't even make any meaning of it" Aerrow asked Dumbledore who considered for a moment.

"That prophecy was made eighteen years ago and for seven years was lost until, one night the prophet who first told it was found and forced by one of Cyclonis's followers into repeating it, but in fear of bringing her his understanding of it he lied, and missed out parts" Dumbledore told them.

"What did she think it meant?" Aerrow asked.

"She though it meant that if left alone she would fall but.." He began.

"In interfering she became part of it" Aerrow finished.

"That was why she hunted Lily down?" Ace asked a little shocked.

"She considered her her only equal" Aerrow said remembering what she'd told him in the graveyard. "It's me or her, isn't it, neither can live while the other survives?" Aerrow asked acceptably. Dumbledore could only nod.

"Did you manage to find anything from my research?" Piper asked, attempting to bring the grave silence to an end.

"A few things, particularly on the horcruex I am researching myself as it may be connected to Slytherin's chamber" Dumbledore added pushing an open book to the front of the desk.

"The chamber of secrets?" Junko asked as they all began skimming over the information.

"But it could be anywhere in Atmos, it's not even been proven it exists and it's meant to be guarded by a monster" Piper said sceptically at realising the chamber she'd found was the same one that was part of legends.

"Where else would you hide a horcruex?" Aerrow asked her as a realisation hit him.

"Could this chamber be in a cave?" He asked Dumbledore who nodded, having the same theory.  
>"What cave?" Finn asked, looking confused as the others.<p>

"In one of the memories I saw Cyclonis had a photo or postcard of the coastline of a lake, it could be the same place" He explained.

"But it would have been discovered..." Ace began.

"There could be enchantments on it" Piper reasoned.  
>"Not to mention the monster" Stork added.<p>

"Question is where is it" Aerrow said.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks, as the weather turned from winter to spring the Storm Hawks and Starling could do nothing but trail through endless piles of maps, drawings and accounts in the hope of finding the chamber. Meanwhile more and more news of attack from death eaters was coming on everyday, recently a bridge crossing Londonderry's large river had been ripped apart and worryingly Olivander, whom had made Aerrow's blades able to preform magic, had vanished along with his shop being burnt to the ground. Piper, being the best navigator of them all was beginning to feel the burden the most but, one night long after everyone had gone to bed her sleepless nights had finally paid off. Running up to the boys room she burst in.

"I've found it!" She said excitedly. Everyone rose quickly, apart from Finn who took a little more persuasion.

"You sure this time" He said both annoyed and sleepily as Piper had had a few false alarms recently.

"Yes, look" She replied, ignoring Finn's annoyance as she held up a printed copy of an old sketch showing a coastline very much like what Aerrow had seen and described to them.

"That's it definitely" He confirmed.

"Can't it wait till morning" Finn said as he tried to stay awake.

"It can, only because we need to prepare for this and inform Dumbledore, it'll help if he knows" Aerrow said as Piper was about to answer Finn.

The next morning as they began packing what they needed, including some climbing equipment and light crystals Aerrow was with Starling running through what Piper had found.  
>"How are you going to destroy it?" She asked as they stood in one of the courtyards.<p>

"I was hoping Dumbledore could answer we're going to see him later" Aerrow answered.

"You know I'm ready to go to this chamber..." She began.

"No, it's just.." Aerrow started, as he hadn't told her any preparation details. "I need someone here" He said turning to face her. Starling understood.

"You think she's going to attack here" She said.

"Not her personally but she may send some death eaters" He answered. "That's why I need someone who can raise the alarm, someone I can trust" He urged.

"Course I will, but promise me something" She said looking at him. "Take care" She finished smiling. After meeting up with the others they all changed into more practical clothing for exploring the caves and gathered their equipment and weapons. It was then they went to Dumbledore's office.

"Were all set to go Dumbledore, but we need to know before we go how to destroy it" Ace informed him as they entered and waited for the last bit of crucial information, how they would actually destroy the horcruex, if it was there. Dumbledore drew a breath before he spoke.

"Horcruexs are very difficult and even more so to destroy, to do so requires not just damage but a damage that is unrepairable, not just by force but something that is fatal as each of these pieces are all living" Dumbledore told them.

"So how did you destroy the other two?" Piper asked.

"The locket was already destroyed as you can see from the damage but I managed to also destroy the ring with a powerful and I dare say uncontrollable charm called Fiendfyre which I would not recommend using although I think that a method will present itself in time even if it is not destroyed tonight but, as I have witnessed the horcruexs and as they are all living they will have defences and curses attached" He told them before reaching into a draw. He produced a small, bright blue crystal.

"I though this might help" He said handing it to Piper who looked excited at what the crystal was.

"It's a transportation crystal, and can send anyone to anywhere in Atmos instantly as long as nobody interferers or blocks anyone coming in" She explained.

"Like it is at Hogwarts" Ace reminded Dumbledore.  
>"Well being me does have its advantages as for tonight the astronomy tower and surrounding corridors have had its blocking powers removed" He explained with a smile.<p>

Soon after the Storm Hawks climbed up to the top of the astronomy tower which was a large room with windowless arches running around the room with only railing stopping people from falling off. It also had a large telescope that hung from the ceiling with large circular metal rings attached for balance in the centre of the room, right above a smaller circular attachment that created a view through its gap to the storage area just below. The evening sun was just setting as they all formed a circle as Piper held the crystal in the centre.

"Remember, think of the location clearly and make sure we all have hold of each other" She reminded.

"Ready?" Aerrow asked his team. After seeing them all nod he nodded to Piper as they all grabbed hold. Piper then activated the crystal and with a sound like a cracked whip they all disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

The transportation, unlike the blurry vortex of a Portkey, was near instantaneous and in the blink of an eye they had gone from the top of the astronomy tower to a rocky and storm battered cave opening. The first thing Aerrow picked up on their new surroundings was the salty taste in the air from the lake, which was as stormy as it had been in the postcard, it's spray was also beginning to drench them in a coating of fine water as a great, dark and looming cave mouth stood in front of them.

"Were going in there?" Stork ask worriedly as everyone brought out their torches and weapons.

"It's just a cave Stork" Aerrow reassured as he passed him one of his blades.

"Although it's meant to have a monster and don't forget a piece of Cyclonis's soul" Finn joked, though Stork seemed to grow paler.

"The monsters just a legend Finn!" Piper scalded, stopping him from carrying on spooking Stork and secretly worsening everyone's nerves. They carefully proceeded into the cave and found it was not only dark but also damp and slippery from all of the moss thriving over all of the boulders and walls. As they carried on deeper and deeper into the cave they found a single path dug a few inches into the stone causing them to walk in single file. Aerrow was at the front, leading with a lumos spell, when he noticed there was a very peculiar movement from something on the path. Concentrating harder on it he found it was only spiders, but what was peculiar was that they were, like the Stork Hawks, moving in single file towards the cave's exit.

"Have you seen this?" He called out behind as he stopped and bent down to light the spiders up better. As the others lent over they too saw the strange sight.

"I've never seen them move like that, it's like their fleeing" Ace commented. Finn scoffed.

"There only spiders, they flee from anything" He said.

"Yeh but their also ignoring us and fleeing from where were headed" Aerrow told Finn, who seemed to realise the oddness of the spiders a little more.

"This seems familiar though, Aerrow hand me your spell book" Piper asked as Aerrow unzipped his bag and took out the leather bound book which contained not only spells but information on plants, items and creatures mostly only know to sorcerers.  
>"We have to keep moving, can you find it on the go?" Aerrow asked Piper who nodded as she began flipping through the pages. Carrying on, while making sure they avoided most of the spiders they came to a clearing and a stone cliff face.<p>

"It's a dead end" Junko said as they all looked around for a gap.

"Impossible this is the only path through" Ace said as he too scanned for a way through.

"There's no way over either" Aerrow said lighting up the roof of the cave as he lent against the wall. That was when it happened. A sound, like the sliding of stone made them all jump back a little. Right in the centre of the wall, as if it had been pushed through was an appearing stone plaque. Leaning in they saw it had writing carved on it."Only of magical blood can reveal the secrets of within but, be aware also of the horror that not even speakers can control" Aerrow read as a stone archway also appeared just to the side of the sign.

"What does it all mean?" Finn asked. Piper, who head been studying the sign carefully and then referred back to the book.

"That's why theirs no protection, we can't carry on" She told them in a panicked voice.

"What is it?" Aerrow asked.

"Only a sorcerers touch can open the chamber but, the monster or the horror within, it's there" She said as she held the book open at a page for the others to see.

"It's a Basilisk, a giant snake, that's what it means about speakers, Parsultounge don't forget it's Slytherin's chamber" She explained franticly.

"Is that it, a big snake?" Finn asked, having expected something worse.

"But it's deadly" She added before reading from the book again. "To meet the Basilisk's gaze, means instant death" She said gravely. "It also has fatal venom" She added to shocked faces.

"It kills by being looked at" Stork said, looking as if he was about to faint.

"That's why Parsultounge's can't control it, they have to look at the snakes eye to speak" She told them.

"Are you sure it's this?" Aerrow asked, knowing if it was there would be a terrible dilemma to make.  
>"Look, spiders flee before it, it's capable of living for thousands of years, it all fits" She said as she pointed to the page. Aerrow looked from the sketch of the snake to the inviting archway, there was two choices, face a beast they couldn't look at or leave the chance of finding a horcruex and Cyclonis truly being stopped. Knowing the destination rested with him he also knew it was stupid to risk everyone's lives.<p>

"I'll go in, there's no point all of us risking the Basilisk" He told them which was met with protests.

"There's no way to fight it" Piper repeated herself.

"I'll just look away from it's head, the horcruex can't be left" Aerrow reminded them. There was a moment where the other looked to each other before turning back to him.

"We all go in" Ace said, as the others stood agreeing. Knowing there was no chance of changing their minds Aerrow nodded.

"Any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away" He reminded them as they all cautiously went through the arch. Despite the light from the touches and weapons they could not see any better than they had looking into the arch. If they could they would have probably seen the large circular hole that seemed to creep up from nowhere as one by one the all found their next steps never touched the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Plunging into darkness Aerrow felt himself painfully crash onto smooth stone and began to slide down it fast. Behind he could hear the other's yelling as they too slide down what looked like a stone tube, from what was lit up from his blade he'd managed to hold onto anyway. Quite suddenly he was spat out as the tube ended just above the ground level. Tumbling out from the force Aerrow heard the other's yells draw closer as one by one they were thrown out onto a very pointed and loose floor.

"Everyone aright?" Ace asked as they all stood up, apart from being filthy and bruised they all were fine. There was an odd crunching noise being produced as the moved. Looking down they found, rather disgustingly that the floor was covered in masses of tiny bones and skeletons of all manners of small animals.

"Oh, that's horrible" Finn vocalised his disgust.

"Come on we can't linger" Aerrow said, turning to climb through the large circle opening that lead them out of the tube exit area. They would have to find the way out afterwards. Jumping down from the opening they were once again in a cave passage, though this one was much larger with the exception of a narrower part in the centre where the ceiling met with the floor much closer together. There was also a odd trail of light brown shell which, for a heart stopping moment Aerrow thought was the Basilisk. Thankfully it wasn't, but he hadn't been far off.

"It's a snake's skin" Piper said she followed Aerrow to it's head.

"It must by fifty feet long, or more" Finn said as he stood next to her and followed the skin from where he stood as it trailed back down to where they'd come in and just where Ace, Stork and Junko were stood on the opposite side of the narrow gap. As they continued to examine it's skin Junko was beginning to squeeze through the gap, but owing to Wallops being much bigger he was struggling.

"Could do with some help guys" He said apologetically. It was just as the others started to help him through when the sound of cracking stone filled the air and rumbling began. With Junko lodged in the middle everyone knew what was happening as Aerrow, Piper and Finn began to push him out whilst on the opposite side Ace and Stork were pulling. Moments after Junko was pushed through to Ace and Stork's side the gap caved in blocking the two sides off from each other as everyone rushed back from it, holding their arms over their heads against the debris and dust. Once it settled Aerrow spotted a very small gap at the top of the pile of boulders, too small to get through but enough to see the other side. Scrambling up he could see the others.

"Are you all ok" Aerrow shouted through the gap.

"Yeh were all fine" Ace shouted back.

"What now?" Stork questioned.

"Try and shift the rocks so we can get back through, me, Piper and Finn can carry on to the chamber" Aerrow instructed.

"Aright, careful though" Ace replied.

Climbing back down to Piper and Finn they reluctantly left the others to make a way through and carried on towards the chamber. At the end of the passage they found, like at the beginning of it a large circular opening, though this one was covered with a metal door decorated with seven solid metal snakes coming from the hinge with their heads acting like bolts over the edges of the door.

"Touch of a sorcerer" Aerrow checked with Piper who nodded. Turning back to the door he cautiously touched the cold metal. At once they saw amazingly another, moving metal snake emerge from the hinge and slither round the edge of the door, with each of the other snakes heads jolting back as it reached and disappeared into the hinge again. The door then swing open on its own revealing a large metal tube leading into the chamber itself. "Leave the bags, we won't need them" Aerrow instructed dumping his by the door and holding only his blade. Piper and Finn did the same , leaving themselves with only their weapons as the three of them entered the chamber of secrets.


	19. Chapter 19

At the end of the tube they found a short attached ladder down to the floor. Looking around it was a very tall chamber with a large paved stone path leading to an open area just in front of a carved stone wall that bore a man's face, no doubt Slytherin himself. To the sides of the path were large carved snakes heads, all in a hissing position which were all also separated from the path by murky green water that was too dark to see its depth. Nearly all of the floor was also wet and slippery as they slowly walked down it, weapons at the ready. As they neared the more open area they saw, as if it was on display a small black leather book on a stand just in front of a deep pool of water at the base of the carved wall.

"Is that..." Piper began to whisper.

"It must be" Aerrow replied. Running towards it in their relief they halted in front of it, remembering what Dumbledore had warned them about.

"It could do anything if disturbed" Piper warned as they started as what seemed to be an ordinary notebook. What they didn't see, just to the side was a figure emerge from one of the shadowed caves. Sensing someone watching the Aerrow looked up and spotted her. She was around their age with black hair, a pale face and dark eyes. She was also dressed in a Hogwarts uniform, used by the students who studied there. Although it was very odd to see someone here, she was oddly familiar to Aerrow.

"That's not the real one" She said in an almost helpful, but also cold voice. Looking back to the book Finn cautiously poked it with his crossbow. It was nothing more than a hologram which faded away at the touch leaving the space empty again.

"Where's the real one?" Piper asked the girl who seemed to be staring at them intently.

"After the challenge has been completed, it will appear" She said, almost mockingly.

"Challenge, you mean the Basilisk?" Aerrow asked. The girl's stare intensified as she looked at him whilst waking up to them.  
>"Who are you.?" Piper asked. The girl said smiling, but not happily rather she grinned almost evilly.<p>

"I would have expected it to hit you by now" She said, smirking. It was then that Aerrow realised, he'd seen her in the memories.

"Cyclonis" He could only say, shocked at seeing her like she'd been twenty years ago now in the present. Piper and Finn also realised as they saw the familiar features. "How can you be here, like this?" Aerrow asked. Cyclonis slightly chuckled.

"I preserved this part of me in the book when I was still at Hogwarts and over the years people have found the chamber and, owing to some very good magic on mine and Slytherin's behalf any deaths here are drained into the chamber itself, which I tapped into" She explained smugly.

"Letting this part of you get stronger" Piper realised.

"Yes in a way, though unfortunately I'm still unattached to my main body but I can still share memories and what's happening right now" Cyclonis added. As she walked closer to them, keeping to the edge of the pool of water she grew more smug as she saw them tighten their hold only their weapons. "That won't have any affect, but this will" She said. With no spell or wand she clicked her fingers and all three of the Storm Hawks weapons flew out of their hands, landing at her feet. "Don't worry, their useless against the Basilisk" She sneered. Turning to face the carved face's mouth she held up a hand and bean speaking, or seemed to be speaking as all Aerrow, Piper and Finn heard with a series of hisses, like a snake. The mouth slide downwards, disappearing into the ground as it revealed a dark hole. Turning back to face them she sneered again. "Lets match the power of Slytherin's genius and the rightful master of Atmos against half of the famous Storm Hawks squadron" She said as from the hole they could just seen the dark grey of a hissing snout and mouth emerging. In a second the Basilisk's lethal eyes would be staring right at them.


	20. Chapter 20

At the same moment all three of them spun round and ran back down the path, towards the circular door. Behind the Basilisk's long body was emerging out with most of it going into the deep pool of water. Cyclonis, unaffected by it's lethal gaze met it's great yellow eyes and hissed more in Parsultounge. Under her control it slithered forward at great speed, catching up to them in no time. If it had been a normal snake it would have been snapping at their ankles, but instead clipped their backs sending them all falling flat, luckily facing away from it and it's fangs not piercing them. Now, seeing a shadow lean over them all they could do was face the floor, as looking up or moving would be fatal although, so would staying there. It was then that a loud, strangely uplifting squawk ran out. Looking back up they saw a large red and golden bird flying in low.

"Fawkes!" Aerrow shouted as he saw Dumbledore's Phoenix carrying something long, thin and glittering. As it swooped in low there was a great clang as a silver sword with large rubies in the hilt dropped inches from Aerrow's hands. "It's Griffindor's sword!" He called out. A great roar of pain rang out nearly causing them to forget the Basilisk and turn but thanks to it's shadow the saw the cause. Fawkes seemed to be attacking the snake, using it's talons to scratch it's face.

"No, your bird may have blinded the Basilisk but it can still hear you" Cyclonis shouted as Fawkes finally ceased it's attack. Grabbing the sword, Aerrow followed by the other turned around and stood up to see it tossing it's head in pain as Fawkes flew away overhead. Backing up a little, their feet splashing against the wet stone caused the snake looked right at them. But no death came. It's yellow eyes were now a bloody mess.

"Spilt up!" Aerrow shouted as it lunged for them. They ran in three separate directions, Finn right past it, Piper to the right of it and Aerrow, still holding the sword to the left into the ankle deep water and maze of stone tunnels. There was a smash as the Basilisk destroyed one of the snakes heads in it's blindness before choosing a sound to follow.

Aerrow could head the snake coming after him as he sprinted down the curved tunnels, littered with rats, who were also fleeing away from the snake among those already dead. Turning a corner he found it blocked by a grille gate, shaking it in frustration he then froze as he heard the Basilisk too close for him to run out again. Turning around, he drew as far away as possible with his back pressed against the metal gate as he held his breath just as the snake, searching for vibrations with it's tongue stuck it's head closer and closer to him. As quietly as he could he crouched down and found a small stone which he managed to toss into the tunnel he'd been running down. The clanking rang out as it bounced on the stone, it worked as the snake followed where the sound was and carried on down the tunnel. As the last of it's body slither past Aerrow who crept back into the main tunnel to see the end split two ways with the last of the Basilisk going one way. Aerrow took the other tunnel which lead into the main chamber area where Cyclonis still stood.  
>"Still alive then" She sneered. More running distracted them. Piper emerged from one of the tunnels followed closely by Finn, who emerged from another.<p>

"We saw go after you, you ok?" Piper asked, panting slightly. Aerrow nodded and they looked around, worried at the lull of silence. A great splash rang out behind them, they turned to see the Basilisk shoot its head and main body out of the deep pool just by the wall. Suddenly feeling the grip he had on Griffindor's sword he turned to the others.

"I need you to distract it, I have a plan" He asked. Piper and Finn nodded and as Aerrow ran to the right of the wall they ran to the left and began shouting at it. Whilst they were doing so Aerrow had begun to climb the carved wall itself. Cyclonis had realised what they were doing and hissed more instructions at the snake which presumably told it to go after Aerrow as it then turned from the obvious noise and seemed to focus on Aerrow's quieter sounds. Seeing this Aerrow paused as precariously he held on with one hand and held the sword out with other as he face it. The snake lunged, just missing him as it send a large chunk of the wall off as Aerrow began climbing again. The snake lunged again, this time to the other side which caused him for a few seconds to hold on with just one hand as he dangled above the water. Managing to scramble to the top of the carved head and avoid another lunge Aerrow stood ready with the sword pointed out.


	21. Chapter 21

The Basilisk leaned in again. Taking a few swipes with the sword Aerrow managed to clip it on the snout causing it to recoil before it lunged back quicker, colliding with him. Rolling back slightly, the sword was lost from his hand. Sitting up he saw it momentarily perched on the edge of head before it began sliding off. Diving for it just as the Basilisk once more lunged, mouth open and full of huge fangs, Aerrow grabbed the edge of it and managed to stand to see the mouth of the great snake inches from him. Holding the sword he drove it forward. It pierced the Basilisk right through the roof of it's mouth and through the top of its head. As it shrieked Aerrow could only try and get the sword out with most of his arm in the beast's mouth but it had become lodged. As it finally jerked free and the snake recoiled however, on of the fangs pierced his forearm. With a small cry he pulled it out and took hold of the fang and sword as he saw the Basilisk writhe and toss in it's dying pain before it slide closer to the ground, some of it's body falling back into the pool. With one final hiss it's head and neck tumbled backwards, slamming and coming to a rest upside down on the edge of the pool.

Down below Piper and Finn hugged each other in relief as Cyclonis looked murderous. Coming down the cliff Aerrow knew something was wrong, his vision was growing blurry around the edges, he was limping and his strength was growing weaker. As he reached the front of the Basilisk's head he dropped the sword and fang to his sides and fell on fours. Piper and Finn raced to him and Cyclonis grew smug again. Feeling his forehead Piper could fell him burning up along with him having shorter breath and becoming more and more unfocused. Seeing the fang to the side and the wound on his arm she grew very grave. She knew what it meant.

"Remarkable isn't, how quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body, I guess you have little more than a minute to live" Cyclonis said as she came over, grinning at the sight. Something suddenly began to appear in front of the Storm Hawks, glowing and taking shape, the book, the real horcruex appeared in front of them, open at a blank page. "Your prize" Cyclonis sneered again, making no move to stop them taking it, after all her greatest threat was dying right in front of her. "You'll be with you dear traitorous mother soon Aerrow" She taunted. Without knowing it would do any good, but with Cyclonis's final taunt ringing in his ears Aerrow took hold of the book and then the fang. Cyclonis noticed this a confusingly frowned. "What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him hover the fang over the book. "Stop, no!" She shouted and began to lunge forward as Aerrow plunged the fang into the pages of the book. Two odd things happened at once. Firstly dark red ink began pouring out from nowhere where Aerrow had punctured the book and secondly Cyclonis seemed to be, in certain places disappearing as if she was a hologram or was burning up as the gaps seemed to fade away with a glowing edge to them. With furious yells she was still trying to get to them. Aerrow for a few moments took the fang off the page and saw she grew a little bit stronger before he close the book and stabbed it all the way through, lodging the fang into the book in the process which caused the remainders of Cyclonis to burn up and disintegrate. A few moments of silence passed before it was broken by Aerrow nearly falling flat on the floor as Piper and Finn managed to hold him up.

"There must be something we can do"Finn said desperately. Piper who had shed a few tears shook her head.  
>"There's nothing to do, It's fatal" She said, half crying. Aerrow managed to draw a breath.<p>

"Listen both of you, find the others, take the dead horcruex back, the sword and the fang too" He said as he tried to gasp for breath. Another squawk made then look up to see Fawkes swoop gracefully in and land beside them. It seemed to be looking at Aerrow with interest. "You were brilliant Fawkes, I just wasn't quick enough" Aerrow winced as Fawkes seemed to bow it's head over his wound. It then began crying over it. Aerrow felt a very odd sensation of a warm but pleasant tingling run over his arm as he looked to to miraculously see, with each tear, the wound vanish but by bit. No just that but he began to feel normal again. Piper and Finn slid over to kneel in front of him and also saw the wound disappear.

"Of course, Phoenix Tears have healing powers" He said, remembering what Dumbledore had told him on the day they'd met. "Thanks" He added to Fawkes.

"So..." Piper began, a little unsure of it's meaning.  
>"It's over, it's just a memory" Aerrow replied, smiling. Piper and Finn looked at each other for a moment before registering that he'd been cured as they both pulled him into a fierce hug.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Walking back out of the chamber they three of them along with Fawkes soon found the others, who'd managed to clear the boulders.

"What happened?" Ace asked shocked as he saw them emerge. They were wet through, grimy and sweaty along with Aerrow carrying a blood stained sword and there was a Phoenix with them.

Piper smiled as she produced the horcruex which still had the fang lodged inside it.

"One horcruex down" She said as she threw it to him.

"And the Basilisk?" Stork asked. Aerrow held up the sword.

"We had a little help from Fawkes" He told them. As they made there way back to the tube Aerrow, Piper and Finn explained the rest. Luckily they were able to use the climbing gear they'd brought to climb up the tube and were soon back at the stormy cave opening. Piper produced the transportation crystal again.

"Ok it should take us back to the astronomy tower" She told them as they all grouped up, with Fawkes perched on Aerrow's shoulder strangely feeling lighter than it should have been. With another cracking sound the group disappeared.

Landing in the top room of the astronomy tower they saw the evening sun just dip below the horizon. They quickly ran down to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah you're back and Fawkes too" Dumbledore said happily as they all entered with Fawkes swooping to its perch.

"Did you send him?" Finn asked. There was a twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I may have suggested for him to take the sword but Phoenixes can be very loyal to those around their owners" he replied. "Was it there?" He asked hopefully. Piper produced the book and fang and placed it on his desk.  
>"Very interesting, she used her school journal, you used Basilisk's venom" He inquired, seeing the fang sticking out of the shredded book.<p>

"Does that mean we could use that fang on the other horcruexs?" Aerrow asked.

"Not this one as it is dry of it's venom but the others potentially" Dumbledore replied.

_That would mean they would have to probably return to the chamber one day_. Aerrow thought.

"I believe this is yours" Aerrow said laying the sword on the table.  
>"It's fascinating this sword you know, goblin made, it is resistant to rust and wear because of it" Dumbledore told them. "Now I think you deserve some rest, and a clean up, I myself might take a walk tonight " He added with a smile. The Storm Hawks only realising at that point what a state they must look.<p>

Entering their room they found it empty as Starling had probably gone on patrol. As they were cleaning and changing their clothes, the weather outside was taking a turn for the worst as black clouds were beginning to come in over the castle also bringing in the beginnings of a storm. Across the castle the reminders of the students were moving to their rooms, among them the few Sky Knights, squadrons and Auror's patrolling the castle were growing uneasy at the incoming storm.

"I don't like the look of this" Starling said to Mcgonagall, whom had been been ensuring the students were going to bed.

"I know, something does not feel right, it came in far too fast" Mcgonagall replied as one of the students came running up to them and handed Starling a note.

"The Storm Hawks are back" Starling said excitedly as she read it. Saying goodbye she rushed off to their room. But her fears of the storm were not far of as at that very moment a group of black streams of smoke were hurtling towards the castle and tonight, only tonight they had a way in.


	23. Chapter 23

In a dusty and damp room, which looked as if it hadn't been used in years a lonesome figure stood in silence. He hadn't been standing there long when five streams of black smoke appeared in front of him. Out of the smoke emerged hooded and masked figures.

"Severus" A growling, rough voice was heard from one of the figures as it addressed the scowling man with shoulder length black hair.

"Your late Greyback, the Storm Hawks have already returned" He said coldly as his brain ran over the plan for the countless time.

"What does it matter?, what can they do?" A cold woman's voice rang out with manic laughter.

"Perhaps you need reminding Bellatrix that there should be eight of us tonight, care to tell us where Lucius and Mcnair are?" Severus snapped. Bellatrix fell silent, lingering on the two death eaters capture and imprisonment in Askaban after the Ministry incident. "The plan for tonight.." He continued as the death eaters took off their masks.

"...Is to find Dumbledore and stop him interfering with the dark master, we know Severus, you've been going over it for months" A younger but smug voice rang out, which also seemed very nervous.

"Thank you Draco, I will remind you that just because you've taken you're father's place does not make you any more favoured" Severus addressed a young man no more than seventeen with almost white hair and a pale face.

"He has been chosen to carry out the task, Lucius would be very proud" Bellatrix defended him, after all he was her nephew and part of the illustrious Malfoy family. As they crept through the darkened castle Bellatrix seemed to grow more and more giddy.

"The old fool was too busy with that squadron to spot your plan Severus" She whispered manically. Severus didn't reply, he was nervous, years of deceiving, playing the loyal follower and spying would all be about to be put to the test. His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of someone walking near the turn in the corridor, a light was also illuminating the wall in front. Bellatrix made a move with her wand but Severus stopped her as he edged into the shadows of the corner and pointed his own. Starling had time to let out a scream at the sight of the death eaters before the stunning spell knocked her out cold. Across the castle the same scream was heard and caused the Storm Hawks to jump.

"What in the Atmos" Ace said as the others tensed to listen for any more sounds.

"Wait, that sounded like..." Aerrow began, realising with horror who'd screamed. "It's Starling!" He shouted, grabbing his blades as he ran out, followed closely by the others. Sprinting down the corridors to where the scream had come from they finally found her slumped on the floor against the wall dazed with a nasty cut to her head. The first to reached her Aerrow turned her head to his.

"What happened?" He asked franticly. Slightly wincing she seemed to focus a little more.

Death eaters, in the castle" She managed to say. Aerrow looked from her to the others, who'd caught up by now.

"Where were they headed?" Aerrow asked her, knowing there wasn't much time before they did some real damage.

"That way" She replied, pointing down the corridor. Aerrow thought for a moment.

_What's down _there?,_ nothing_, _except..._

"I think there after Dumbledore, he said he was going for a walk, this leads to the astronomy tower" Aerrow said realising what was happening.  
>"We have to stop them" Starling said, dazed but still determined as she tried to stand. Aerrow shook his head firmly.<p>

"No stay here with the others" He told her. Looking to his team he added.

"I need you all to raise the alarm and check they haven't doubled back, I'll follow them" He instructed as they all nodded.

"Here" Piper said passing him a clocking crystal. Aerrow then reluctantly left Starling in Ace's care and ran to the tower, hoping he wasn't too late.


	24. Chapter 24

At the top of the astronomy tower, seemingly unaware of the incoming danger Dumbledore was contently staring out at the view. The sound of footsteps on the staircase made him turn, it was then that he saw Draco walk up the last few steps, his wand at the ready but in a shaking hand. The boys face was also much paler than normal and the previous composure was fading fast.

"Good evening Draco, what brings you here on this fine spring evening" Dumbledore asked very calmly.

"You shouldn't have set worthless patrols out tonight" Draco seemed to cry out. "One girl had to be knocked out, the one that hangs around with Storm Hawks" He added desperately, almost regrettably.

"Oh dear, I hope you don't mean Starling, she was only doing her job and I dare say Aerrow wouldn't be too pleased" Dumbledore replied kindly, with an almost joking tone toward the end. This seemed to make Draco more angry and distressed at the same time.

"I don't care out the Sky Knights or their feelings, or jobs" He snapped back, shaking worse than ever. Dumbledore looked synthetically at the boy, he'd known straight away why he was here. A few moments of silence passed with only the distant rumbling of the storm sounding. Aerrow, whom was clocked by the crystal had reached the storage are directly below, able to seen them both through the gaps in the telescopes balancer, he'd initially though he'd been wrong due to the lack of presence at the foot of the tower but climbing up he'd caught the last few moments of the conversation.

"Draco, your no assassin" Dumbledore reassured.

"How'd you know what I am?" Draco cried back. "Look" He shouted at he pulled back his left sleeve to revile the recently added dark mark tattoo that all death eaters carried. "I was chosen, trusted by her..." He tried to say as he paused in his movement of holding the sleeve up.

"As punishment for you're fathers failing, I'm sorry Draco and I'll try and make this easy" Dumbledore said slowly pulling out his own wand.

"Expelliarmus" Draco suddenly cried out, the spell knocked Dumbledore's wand out of his hand and onto the floor. Aerrow drew his blade and nearly went up there but that was when more footsteps where heard.  
>"You're not alone" Dumbledore stated. "There are others, how?" He asked. Draco seemed more distressed than ever and had begun shifting on his feet.<br>"You never put the defences back up after the Storm Hawks returned" He answered.

"Draco, listen to me years ago I knew a girl very similar to you who made all the wrong choices, please let me help you" Dumbledore seemed to plead.

"I don't want you're help, don't you understand I have to do this, I have to kill you otherwise, she's going to kill me" Draco said, on the verge of sobbing. It was then that Aerrow saw Bellatrix, Greyback, the werewolf he recognised from the wanted posters and two other death eaters climb the last few stairs right past him.

"Well look what we have here" Bellatrix said as she entered the room and walked over to Draco. "Well done Draco" She whispered to the terrified boy.

"Good evening Bellatrix, I think introductions are in order" Dumbledore seemed to welcome as the death eaters all stood at points across the room.

"Love to Dumbledore" She replied, almost normally. "But were on a bit of a, tight schedule" She added, snarling the last part. Below Aerrow stopped the clocking crystal and readied himself to attack. "Do it" Bellatrix hissed to Draco who had seemed frozen to the spot.

"Doesn't have the stomach, just like his father, let me finish him in my own way" Greyback taunted as Aerrow took aim, but waited a little to ignite his blades.

"No, the dark master was clear that he was to do it" Bellatrix hissed. That was when Aerrow heard a creak of wood behind him. Turning very slowly he saw Severus, one of the other professors with his wand out. Frozen for a moment Aerrow saw him draw a finger to his lips telling him to remain quiet as Bellatrix continued to urge Draco to complete to task. As Aerrow nodded Severus climbed the remained of the stairs leaving Aerrow to only watch.

"This is you're moment, do it now" Bellatrix urged Draco again.

"No" Said a drawling voice that made Aerrow's blood run cold and rooted him to the spot at the realisation. It was Severus speaking as he walked quite calmly, wand down into the room. Looking from him to Dumbledore, Aerrow could have sworn the older man's eyes flickered in his direction for a moment.

"Severus" Dumbledore managed to say. There was a long silent pause. "Please" Dumbledore seemed to beg the word. In one fluid movement Severus lifted his wand and uttered a spell under his breath. The serpent green blast stuck Dumbledore square in the chest causing him to tumble backwards over the railing of the archway and disappear as he fell to the ground far below.


	25. Chapter 25

Aerrow stood frozen at the sight, he couldn't move or make a sound for the shock. Severus and Draco seemed to behaved the same. The stunned silence was broken by Bellatrix and the other death eaters who ran to the rail Dumbledore had fallen over and looked down before they let out a triumphant cry. Bellatrix set off a spell in the sky with caused the dark clouds to move and take shape. They formed into the same dark mark that had once hung over the Quiddich world cup and the graveyard. As they all fled Aerrow slowly came to his senses and followed after them.

Moving quickly the death eaters, Severus and Draco were going down one of the darked passages, taking a short cut they emerged into the great hall where Bellatrix got up onto one of the long tables, destroying the glasses and plates, that remained in place for meals, with kicks and blasts from her wand as she walked along. Outside an Auror was sent flying from a stunning spell as Severus lead the way out. Bellatrix lingered in the hall before she gave a nasty grin and with one more giddy and mad laugh turned around and blasted the large stained glass window at the back of the hall apart followed by all the other side windows, causing all the touches do be blown out and plunging the hall into darkness. Just as she left Aerrow came running in, pausing a moment at the scene of destruction he carried on as he saw them walk out of the large doors and into the courtyard outside. He reached the start of the courtyard as the death eaters were at the other side.

"Leaving so soon!" He shouted in rage. They all turned to face him, the death eaters all sneered, Draco was terrified but Severus was emotionless. "We're not done yet!" Aerrow shouted again. Bellatrix, seemingly board flicked her wand causing to the entrance hall Aerrow had just come from to explode in a fire ball. Aerrow was forced to jump away as he felt the heat envelop around him, momentarily taking his eyes of them. Bellatrix seemed to be jumping up and down like a joyous child as Severus ordered them to go. "Expelliarmus!" Aerrow shouted as he sent a stunning spell at him which was blocked but with no return fire. "Fight back you coward, fight back" Aerrow shouted over the roaring of the flames which were destroying the entrance hall. Bellatrix, who'd remained behind hit him with a Crucio spell throwing him back painfully onto the cobbled floor.

"No, he belongs the the dark master" Severus told her, she pulled a face like a child whose fun had been stopped as she left in the direction of the others. Severus lingered for a moment watching Aerrow recovering from the spell before turning to leave. Aerrow managed to get up again and send another spell at him. Severus turned and blocked it before knocking Aerrow back to the floor with a stunning spell before walking up to him. "Enough" He said as he kicked Aerrow's blades out of reach before leaving after the others. As Aerrow looked up he could see, just above the orange glow of the fire, the dark mark, with its snake slithering out of the skull's mouth, hanging just aside of the astronomy tower.

Running to the other courtyard which was at the base of the tower he saw that there was already a crowd there. They were a mixture of students, professors, other staff, Aurors, Sky Knights and squadrons. As they crowd let him through he saw two gut reaching sights. Firstly Dumbledore lying where he'd fallen and looking very small in death but with only his glasses askew, otherwise he looked like he was sleeping on the grass. The other thing was the rest of his squadron closest to Dumbledore, with grief and shock on their faces, standing together, Piper among many others had tears flowing down her cheeks as Finn lay a tentative arm around her. Starling looked on the verge of tears too as Aerrow walked up and stopped by her. Sensing him there, there were a moment where she took a few deep breaths before, unable to bear it she turned away and buried her head in his chest. Aerrow could only wrap his arms around her and rest his head against hers as he too forced his gaze away from him. Behind them Professor Mcgonagall slowly lifted her wand, which had a tiny tip of light glowing, and above the dark mark started to fade away. The others in the crowd did the same, those who did not have wands lit up and pointed their weapons until the last of the dark mark was faded away by a bright white light from the combined beacons.


	26. Chapter 26

The morning sun shone through the windowless frame in the great hall. The Storm Hawks stood in silence around the room atop the astronomy tower. The cracked ring and stabbed journal with the fang still lodged in sat on a table in the centre. Aerrow, who was looking out at the morning sun had hold of the locket. All three artifices had been given to them by Mcgonagall, but only two were worth while.

"The lockets a fake?" Piper asked, stunned. Aerrow nodded and turned to face them. He'd discovered it that morning when he'd received it. It had been hung on Dumbledore's belt when he'd fallen and it had cracked open from the impact reviling a very small folded piece of paper. Handing the locket to Piper he watched her open it and take the paper out. "To the dark master, I know I will be long dead before you read this but I want you to know it was I that discovered your secret, I have stolen the real horcruex and intent to destroy it as soon as I can, I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more" She said, reading out the scribbled message. "R.A" She also read out the two single letters at the bottom of the sheet before looking to each of the others who all shook their heads and shrugged.

"Whoever they are, they have the real horcruex" Ace said as he lent against the wall.

"Meaning it's still out there along with the others" Finn added, from when he was sat on the steps. Piper looked to him for a lingered moment and then to the others who all had the same expression on their faces, understand its meaning she nodded as she walked up and stood besides Aerrow, who'd turned back to look at the view again.

"Were all ok, with it you know" She said in a quieter tone. "You and Starling" She added as he looked at her. He slightly nodded his head, but he knew it couldn't carry on in the same way. "If these horcruexs are going to be found it'll have to be alone, I've got to finish them and finish her" He told her. "I'll let you know where I am when I can" He added to everyone. Piper looked out over the view.

"I've always admired you courage Aerrow but, sometimes you can be really thick" She told him.

"You don't think you can find all those horcruexs by yourself do you?" Ace asked. Aerrow turned to face them all as Piper face him again.

"You need us Aerrow as much as we need you" She told him. Looking from her to the others who were all nodding he nodded too.

"Just us though, we can't risk anyone else or telling them anything new" He told them, knowing they would all have to leave people they cared about behind. A long bird song rang out filled the air. Looking to the sky the Storm Hawks saw Fawkes swooping in the air as it graced the castle with one last uplifting melody before it gracefully flew away.


End file.
